


Gorgeous

by CousinCecily



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Getting Together, Multi, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-OT3, Strap-Ons, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, They share one braincell and it belongs to Yennefer, Voyeurism, Yennefer of "Do I have to do everything myself?" Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinCecily/pseuds/CousinCecily
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier have been dancing around each other for far too long. Never let it be said that Yennefer isn’t willing to share.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 26
Kudos: 212
Collections: The Witcher Secret Santa 2020





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/gifts).



> I was [witchertrashbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag)'s secret santa for The Witcher Secret Santa event! Here is, as requested, smut with interesting power dynamics. :D I hope you love it!
> 
> Thank you [DrowningByDegrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/DrowningByDegrees) for betaing. 💕

Geralt struggles to pull air into his lungs. The mattress is soft under his hands and knees. He stares at it. Has it been— has it been hours? He’s not sure, but before he can give it any thought Yennefer’s strap-on drags against his prostate again. 

“Ff- _fuck_. Yen.” Breath wheezes in and out of him. The pace she’s setting is interminably slow. He struggles to find the thread of his thoughts, but loses it again with another slow pass. 

He hears a low chuckle from the other side of the room. “Go easy on him, Yennefer.” 

The _last_ thing Geralt needs is a reminder that Jaskier is in the room watching them. He’s struggling enough as it is not to come. 

He can hear her teasing grin in her reply, “But he’s so _cute_ when he’s desperate.” 

Inviting Jaskier to watch was Yennefer’s idea. Geralt would never have… He’s not… He’s _happy_ with Yen. More happy than he’s ever been, if he’s honest. So he doesn’t need… more. No matter how much he wants it. But Yen gave him that _look_ , like she knows him better than he knows himself, so he agreed.

Geralt whines as she thrusts particularly hard, pulling him from his thoughts. His hands scrabble on the sheets in front of him, fisting them with the next slow drag.

“I— I can’t,” he manages.

“Can’t what, dear?” Yennefer drawls.

Geralt whines again, shifting against the sheets but not pulling away from the endless thrusting. “I’ll— I’ll _come_.” His face burns red. He knows he looks a mess, sheened in sweat and moaning the way that he is. Try as he might, his thoughts keep circling to Jaskier, watching, knowing how he looks when he’s truly _desperate_ for it.

“Are you going to make him suffer all night?” Jaskier asks, half teasing, half awed. Geralt gasps on a moan.

“Hmm, what do you think, witcher? Should we do this all night?” Before Geralt can reply she wraps her arms around his chest and drapes across his back. The angle changes and he groans.

Kisses brush his back as her hands gently stroke his chest and stomach, pointedly avoiding his straining cock. “You’re doing so well for me.”

The praise threatens to undo him, and he shudders and bites back a sob.

“He really likes that doesn’t he? The praise.” The awe in Jaskier’s voice grows. Like Jaskier is realizing something he knew all along.

_Gods_. He can’t— Jaskier can’t know this. Jaskier’s songs are full of praise for him. What is he thinking? It’s not like Geralt _always_ gets off to praise. It’s just. It’s nice. It’s overwhelming. It’s everything. But that’s not why he likes Jaskier. At least it’s not— It’s not the only reason. But Jaskier _can’t_ know that—

“Come back to us, darling.” Yennefer strokes his hair, tucking a few hanging strands behind his ear.

Geralt gasps in a breath, leaning into her hand. Gentle fingers stroke through his hair.

“There you are. Good boy,” She murmurs.

_Yennefer_. He presses harder into her hand. He’s vibrating out of his skin. His body is on fire, tingling, overstimulated. He needs— He needs—

He’s only aware he’s whining when Yen says, “Shh, it’s alright. You’re doing perfectly. Take some deep breaths for me.”

He breathes, he thinks. And Yennefer continues to stroke his hair, talking, soothing. He can feel the pride in her voice. He steadies, and breathes deep.

“Gorgeous.” Jaskier whispers, and Geralt shivers.

Yennefer leans over Geralt, fingers tightening in his hair as she pulls his head up, and he’s been avoiding looking at Jaskier this entire time but now their eyes are locked and he can’t look away.

Jaskier looks _stunning_. For all that his voice has been calm, his hair is tousled, he’s flushed and breathless, and his fingers clutch at the armrests of his chair.

Geralt can’t look away, and Jaskier’s eyes bore into him with an intense, burning passion that Geralt has only ever caught glimpses of, but is now turned full force in his direction.

“ _Gorgeous_.” Jaskier repeats, firm. Geralt feels flayed alive.

Yennefer shifts, rocking into him again, and he almost loses himself. She returns to her earlier pace. Her lips brush his ear as she whispers, lower than Jaskier can hear, “Geralt. Do you want your bard to see you come?”

Geralt’s cock pulses and he strains to hold back, a drop of fluid leaking from the tip. He squeezes his eyes shut. “ _Yes_.” His voice is ruined, shards and razors and glass. 

“Then look into his eyes and _come_ ,” she commands.

Geralt gasps, eyes flashing open, meeting Jaskier’s stare with an all-consuming desperation as his orgasm begins. The pleasure, dragged out of his core, is almost secondary to how he clings to keeping his eyes open. He’s vaguely aware he’s making a lot of noise. But he doesn’t care. Jaskier looks desperate, _wrecked_. And the sight is enough to send him shooting back into pleasure again, waves overwhelming him and taking him under.

***

Geralt comes to, deeply relaxed. He’s laying in a soft bed, and someone is stroking his hair. He doesn’t open his eyes yet. There’s Yennefer’s distinctive lilac and gooseberries scent, but there’s something else— His awareness opens further and he hears Yen’s voice, soft and fond, saying, “Of _course_ I don’t mind, Jaskier. Why do you think I invited you here in the first place?”

“ _What?_ Are you telling me it wasn’t my winning personality?” Jaskier says with a smile. Geralt’s memories of the night come flooding back. 

Yen’s hand tightens in his hair, keeping him in place. “What you both share can coexist with what we have. You have my blessing, bard.” Her hand resumes petting through his hair. 

Jaskier’s reply is wet. “Thank you, Yennefer. Truly.”

She scoffs and replies, “Geralt never allows himself to reach for what he wants, and _you’re_ too scared to lose him to say anything. If I had to watch the two of you dance around each other any longer I would’ve lost my mind. Don’t thank me.”

Jaskier laughs, and it’s soft. “Well, thank you all the same.”

Geralt shifts then, blinking his eyes open. Yennefer and Jaskier both sit on the bed, poised above him. His heart warms. Yennefer looks smug and pleased, while Jaskier looks relieved and nervous in turn.

“Geralt, I do believe the bard has something to say to you.” Yennefer’s eyes twinkle.

Jaskier swallows and meets his gaze, steeling himself. “Geralt, I—”

“I love you,” Geralt interrupts. 

Jaskier sputters as Yennefer’s cackle rings out, and Geralt smiles.


End file.
